


Laundry Day

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dominant Hank Anderson, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hannor Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One True Pairing, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hank Anderson, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Top Hank Anderson, legit, sex on a washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Connor drops by to help Hank with his laundry. Well, it started out that way.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do this, and while I don't usually ship Hank and Connor, I can't say I haven't enjoyed work (both in writing here, as well as art) based on their ship.

**Laundry Day**

Hank Anderson hated cleaning up. He hated _every_ damn thing about it. In the years he’d been married, Hank had cursed himself on the bad days for wedding himself to a clean freak. As much as he loved his wife to death, he loathed her obsession with having a spotless house. She would shout and yell anytime even a speck of dust gathered somewhere, and at once, Hank had been ordered to get out the gloves, the duster, and the vacuum.

‘Cleanliness is close to Godliness’, she’d often stated, but Hank had always said: ‘A house is meant for people to live in and make messes in’.

They’d never really seen eye-to-eye on that matter, and it was pointless even arguing. Since they’d gone their separate ways, Hank had to admit, he’d turned into a slob. Cleaning and laundry day occurred whenever he’d run out of clothes to wear, or had to really dig through the dirty heaps and piles for anything that smelled a bit…nice…

Shamefully, such a day was upon him yet again, and had popped up out of the blue. Why now? It was mid-July, and he’d been enjoying his three-week long vacation, when he realized he had no underwear to put on after his shower.

Shit…no…there had to be at least one more left somewhere!

Tearing through his filthy house as he headed for his closet and dresser, Hank stepped through piles of bags, a few boxes of frozen pizza, donuts, and microwavable TV dinners. Embarrassment wasn’t a thing he had time for; he needed some damn underwear, before a neighbor walked by and caught him running bare-assed through his home.

He first made sure to let Sumo out to do his business in the yard, and then he resumed his searching. Tearing through his drawers, Hank cursed himself for not taking the proper time to at least reserve different drawers for different articles of clothing. He should’ve known his unmitigated stupidity would come back to haunt him somehow or another…

Paying the price for it now, he shivered while he rummaged through his sheets and beneath the bed, only a shirt on his entire body. How humiliating, indeed. Well, at least his curtains were drawn!!

Gritting his teeth, he growled rabidly to himself. “Where. The. Hell. Is. My—”

DING DONG!

Fuck…who the fuck was it, now??

From his vantage point, he had no idea. Not unless he raced to the front door and peeked out through the peephole…

Though he wanted to do just that, Hank had to pause for a moment. If it were either Nines or Connor dropping by, the powerful androids would no doubt sense how naked he was even before he reached his front door. No. That was a huge risk! Right now, a number of people could’ve been at his door, and they all had their fair share of reasons to be there to begin with!

Gavin had promised to drop by to help get him motivated to exercise. The younger detective had charted out a path for them to jog down, especially now that the weather was pretty—oh fuck, it was raining. The clash of thunder and lightning told him it was rather stormy. Although abrupt for the month of July, it wasn’t entirely unheard of. Saved him from having to water the damn lawn.

But who else could be there?

Well, Nines was supposed to drop by to discuss something vital regarding a theory on a double homicide case. The RK900 was a stickler for rules, and since he believed in a ‘hierarchy’ of obedience within the DPD, there was no way in hell he would call or email. Bastard.

It could’ve also been the neighbors, the mailman, a hooker with a heart of gold running a charity case for orphans and stray animals…who knew. The point was, _someone_ was now ringing his bell constantly, and it was really getting annoying too quickly. He had to answer it.

Searching under his sheets, Hank sighed in minor relief once he located a semi-clean pair of grey and white striped shorts. They would do, for now. It wasn’t his first time going commando, and as uncomfortable as it was, he had no other choice. Putting the shorts on, he paced towards the front door, making sure his shoulder-length long hair wasn’t as messy as he felt it was.

DING DONG!

Already, he was unlocking the door. “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, cocksuck-oh, h-hey Connor.” Now, he was truly mortified. He hadn’t meant to almost insult Connor, but it appeared that the RK800 didn’t take it that way.

Standing tall while beaming brightly at Hank, he wore a black, casual long-sleeve shirt, and black jeans on his lower torso. In his right hand, he held a closed umbrella. If Hank had to guess, he was almost damn sure that Gavin had ‘dressed’ Connor. The two were rather friendly lately, which was a breath of fresh air after their tumultuous start.

Waving at him, Connor greeted in a soft tone, “Hey there, Lieutenant! How are you?”

‘Pissed because I want my underwear’ had been on the tip of Hank’s tongue, but that wouldn’t suffice as an answer. Instead, he glared at the rain, and he tugged Connor but the collar of his shirt inside. Slamming the door tightly shut after his entry, he sighed while shaking his head.

“Get out of the rain, Connor,” he groused, “and take off your shoes if you’ll be staying.”

Blinking in minor confusion, it took a few seconds before Connor sang out with a blue LED light and warm brown eyes, “Okay!” Obediently, he took off his shoes and placed his umbrella in the hallway closet. When he stood facing the rest of the mess lying about Hank’s kitchen, living room, and halls, he stopped smiling.

Hank turned away from him, knowing he was less than proud with his living conditions. What could he say to it all, really?

Fighting for words, Connor eventually coughed out, “Umm, you look good, Hank! I think you’re in great shape!”

That was a fucking lie, and they both knew it. Hank had gained at least six pounds since he’d started his vacation due to sleeping all day and eating like a fucking pig. Connor was just being nice and trying to distract from the situation by making conversation.

Suddenly, Sumo pawed at the door, begging to be let in as he whined and cried.

“Shit! Sorry pal!” Hank scrambled to open the door leading to the backyard. At once, a soaked Sumo lumbered in, pausing to shake himself wildly right in front of his owner in a fit of defiance.

As water splashed onto him, Hank bemoaned and tried wiping it off his skin and clothes. “Thanks, Sumo. Appreciate it.”

The large canine huffed and went to his food dish, not at all bothering to pay much attention to anything else.

In the awkward silence following, Connor raised an inquisitive brow at the mountains of messy couch cushions, boxes of food, cookie and milk cartons, filthy clothes, and scattered dog treats here and there lying on Hank’s stained carpet. Knowing what he was looking at, Hank felt disgust and shame wafting through his mind.

Wincing, he crept up to Connor as he whispered, “Yeah, I know the place is a mess…sorry about that…just never got around to cleaning it.”

Connor met his eyes, and he only offered a polite smile that betrayed nothing negative. “That’s alright, Lieutenant! That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Oh?”

Nodding eagerly, Connor approached a bundle of rags and clothes, and he gathered them into his arms. Clutching and holding them close to his chest, he grunted, “Nines told me that you clean irregularly, so I volunteered to help you out!”

Cringing at the sound of it, Hank followed Connor into the laundry room. Watching intently while the helpful android turned on the washing machine as he sorted through colored clothing and whites, Hank felt dread and contempt channeled at and meant for Nines directly. Connor continued through his work cheerfully, regardless of how much Hank was stewing not even five feet away as he lingered in the doorway of the laundry room. Humming to himself, the pleasant android divided the bundles evenly, counting the various pairs of socks and underwear.

Wanting to do more than standing around like a goon, Hank dove in to help. Shoving a few of his colored clothes into the washing machine, he paused before adding cautiously, “So, Nines put ya up to this, huh?” Scoffing, he spat, “Figures that the jerk can’t seem to ever mind his own damn business.”

Connor smirked in agreement that didn’t need to be confirmed aloud. “Nines is great, but he’s a little too obsessed with how things need to get done.” Tossing in the colored socks as Hank worked on a few shirts, he sighed, “He respects a hierarchy and loves playing things by the rules, but that’s his way and method of working through tasks and ensuring successful completion, I suppose.”

“Right.”

They soon finished, and as they stood close together, Hank felt himself blushing almost involuntarily. His heart rate had sped up, breathing became difficult to do, and he had no idea why. Connor was near him, but he had always been so at work, and yet his heart had never raced this way before…was this only because they were left alone, now?

Palms cold and clammy, Hank swallowed, and the sound of it drew Connor’s attention to him. Playful brown eyes widening, he purred, “Everything alright there, Hank?”

Connor stepped closer to Hank, and due to their close proximity, the older male was inhaling his scent of clean washed clothes, soap and something of his own. He smelled fresh, like rain on a hot summer’s day, young and beautiful and so close. Hank’s labored breathing had picked up when Connor was so close, too close for comfort. Wasn’t this android supposed to have some god damn sense? Surely, he knew of Hank’s confusion surrounding himself, no?

“Err, Connor,” Hank began with an air of awkwardness painting his tone, “do you know when it’ll stop raining?”

Stupid question. They both knew it was a purely stupid question.

Throwing him a bit of a surly look, Connor replied smoothly, “My weather reports-which detect almost 90% accuracy-estimate that it should end within two hours, Lieutenant.”

“Two hours, huh?” Snorting, he shrugged as he panted out, “Well, the clothes should be done by then, so…”

Moving close to him suddenly, Connor whispered, “We should find a way to kill the time, Lieutenant. What do you propose we should do?”

This _had_ to be a damn invitation, if Hank knew any better. Though he’d never taken a lover-male or female-human or android-since his wife, he hadn’t been a stranger to sexually fantasizing about this.

Leaning his weight against Connor, Hank’s nose sniffed through his hair. He nearly melted away when his olfactory bulbs detected a small hint of mint and chocolate. “Christ, you even smell good,” the silver-haired male murmured, eyes closed like he was high on Connor’s fragrance alone. As the washing machine spun and rattled loudly, Hank wasn’t so sure what to make of this all. Time stood still, and Connor had frozen right next to him. It seemed he was seeing a softer side of the blunt Lieutenant, but he’d never felt so uncomfortable before.

Hank reacted on instinct, wanting to taste some of the perfection that was Connor, but he also wanted to know whether this was real, or a figment of his delusional sexual repression. He grasped that perfectly sculpted face, pressing his lips against the android’s with force, but he was pushed away from the sweetness immediately.

Sputtering, Connor’s eyes were blown open widely as he rasped, “Woah! H-Hank? What’re you doing?”

Hank nearly slapped himself. Somehow, he’d been even more full of shit than ever before. He stood there, eyes wide, hands up in defense, to keep Connor at a distance lest he wanted to lash out. That _would_ technically be his right, of course. They’d worked together for years, and Hank had just swooped in to take advantage. He was selfish.

LED light flashing from yellow to red numerous times, Connor brokenly cried out, “Look, just because you’re feeling rather brave today because you don’t have any underwear on, doesn’t mean that you can do that without asking me for my permission, first!!”

…Woah. He hadn’t seen this one coming, but he wasn’t at all repulsed. Had Connor somehow…no…no way!

In complete shock, Hank gasped, “You…you scanned—”

“Oh come on, Hank!” Connor interrupted, “I didn’t need to scan you! I simply counted your underwear, and if you buy the ones with six per pack, then they’re all here, which would mean you don’t have any on yourself at the moment.”

Blushing for a second, Hank soon recovered from his fears. Connor’s previous words about permission still rang about in his skull. What had he meant by that?? Did he mean to suggest that he was also pining and lusting after Hank in the same way the Lieutenant yearned for him??

No way…it was inconceivable. Hank coldly shrugged it off like it was nothing, because to him it was nothing. He wasn’t even gay. Was he confused? Sure. He supposed it could’ve been possible that he just liked both sexes, but there was nothing wrong with that! There couldn’t have been anything wrong considering how right now, he wanted this perfect specimen standing a few inches apart from his burning flesh. Studying Connor without blinking wasn’t even enough. This android had features befitting his own son, had he been given a fair chance to reach this age. But did that mean Hank Anderson would so openly and willingly lust after someone his own son’s age??

Unlikely. Connor was a special case, it seemed. Beautiful, radiant, and yet so feminine he wasn’t completely a boy either. Standing there while the washing machine vibrated into the floor, Hank was still perplexed by the entire situation, uncertain what to make of this all.

Finally, through cracked, dry lips, he panted, “You…you want me to a-ask for your permission?”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, while his hands twitched. The fingers stretched, as if still ready to grasp the other male while Hank remained firmly standing there before his android work partner. The laundry room felt so warm and cloistered, suddenly. Hank felt out of breath, and he had to wonder whether Connor felt as though his thirium pump would burst.

Inching half a step closer, Connor begged, “Ask me again, please.”

It was done. The moment the words streamed past Hank’s lips on their own accord, he practically leapt forth when Connor reached to kiss him, seemingly uncaring of what he just said. That had been the encouragement Hank needed all along, and he wasted no time in pressing his mouth to Connor’s. Who knew when they would find another opportunity like this? He needed to take advantage of it, _now._

Shocked by how potently Connor was biting into his lower lip, begging for entry, Hank willingly complied. As their tongues battled with the same burning fire coursing through their loins, Hank replied to Connor’s soft, throat moans in a demanding manner as he powerfully reached with hand and started pulling his partner’s zipper down. Working the jeans past Connor’s hips and thighs, his efforts began making Connor moan from the imminent relief he would feel when his cock sprang free from his constricting pants. Connor’s jeans had been kicked away, and in a delectable return, the android sucked on a delicious spot in the crook of Hank’s neck. The older male nearly flinched with excitement as Connor’s curious tongue flicked across his skin before he took to lewdly darting that talented tongue back inside of Hank’s hot mouth.

Shit, this was getting out of control, but Hank didn’t want to have it stop. Tearing his mouth off Connor’s, the two men stood there, staring at each other in bewilderment. The dark-haired android appeared shocked beyond words, while Hank smiled like the Cheshire cat, inching closer to his startled partner just a little. Neither of them spoke as they stared, brown eyes burning into dark grey orbs.

Carefully, while intending not to scare Connor away into think he was messing with him or trying to go for provoking a reaction, Hank carefully picked Connor up in his thick arms. His strength had somehow returned to him; this was no joke; this whole experience was real and yet so unrealistic. It was happening.

Hank abruptly hoisted Connor onto the washing machine, hurriedly peeling the android’s long-sleeved shirt off before he snatched his own grey t-shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his pecks. Both men stood half-naked kissing passionately for what seemed like hours before Hank worked the courage to push down his shorts, letting his huge erection spring free.

With a deep gasp, Connor’s hand shot out to stall Hank. When the other male smelled and saw the fear coming from his partner, he felt something primal and hungry gnaw away at his nerves. During sex, especially with his wife, he’d never been this much in control. However, with Connor, this was a lot better; he was the boss now.

 _Today, I’m gonna make Connor mine,_ he heard himself whisper internally. Hank’s savage nature was now truly freaking himself out because he knew what he was doing, and he _loved_ it. He knew Connor had him in his grasp and there was nowhere to go. He couldn’t ever before see himself wanting to sleep with this android. He considered that he was still mildly confused, but what was one night compared to a lifetime? All he knew was that Connor didn’t struggle when he pulled him in his arms; he simply surrendered.

As the machine worked on and on, Hank fought for his last bits of control required to pull off Connor’s underwear. Letting them fall to a heap at his ankles, he peered down at his partner’s trembling legs.

Running a hand along the smoothness of them, Hank groaned, “God, I love your body…I really do…”

Boldly, Connor leaned back, and he growled seductively, “Then show me what you’d do to me, Hank.”

With pleasure.

Roughly, Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulders, turned him to lay flatly on his stomach, and he pressed him down on top of the washing machine. Last and raw sexuality enabled him to wedge a thigh between both of Connor’s legs, spreading them apart before he nestled between them.

____

Every time Hank pounded himself into Connor, the violent motions caused the washing machine to bash against the wall. Hank was certain the paint would chip, but he couldn’t give a shit when Connor’s body had been sucking and pulling his thick length in deeply and as wonderfully as it had the moment he’d slipped his erect cock in past that tight rim of muscle. Connor thoroughly sucking him off moments ago had helped pave the way for a slick entry, but had also left Hank wondering just how damn advanced this android was. Every little move Connor made even now was perfect. He tilted his hips in time with Hank’s brutal thrusting, and he arched his back up so high that the view was almost enough to cause the older male to weep.

“You’re mine,” Hank growled, pummeling into the unresisting body hard. This form of sex was absolutely fucking phenomenal, and perfect. Hank didn’t have to worry about unplanned pregnancy. He wasn’t bothered with forcing his partner to swallow birth control pills, nor did he have slip on a condom. As rough as he was with his herculean thrusts, Connor wasn’t in any pain. Hank didn’t even have to take time to prepare his lover; it was just perfect from the start.

The soft moans and seductive grunts pouring out of Connor continuously aroused him, as well as the tightness around his dick. Here he was, fucking the perfect co-worker he hadn’t really seen as more a son until years of being backed up wormed odd fantasies into his diseased brain.

Connor was enjoying it, too. With every thrust, every snap of Hank’s hips, the thick erection was slowly driving Connor insane as it filled him up, stretched him and shoved his chest into the washing machine. Churning and spinning through its cycle, the sounds the appliance created were soon drowned out due to Connor shouting out: ‘Yes! Fuck! More! Fuck me harder! Faster!’

Mind and heart on fire with lust almost drowning him, Hank’s hands grasped and fisted back and forth between Connor’s buttocks, and his cock. As if not sure which to touch first, Hank chose to turn his focus to Connor’s body instead. As he rammed his heavy dick back and forth into him, Connor tried desperately to pleasure himself. It was impossible with the way the washing machine bounced against him, however. With Hank rolling his hips into Connor’s ass, the RK800 lurched forth, his forehead pressed against the cool surface of the machine.

Lost in his own heady lust slowly draining him, Hank’s motions turned erratic and crazed. At first, the engorged mushroom shaped head slipped past the tight ring of muscles, unused to this type of penetration when Connor was trying to steady himself as best he could to jerk his own cock. Their thrusts had synchronized when the machine’s wash cycle slowed down and regulated. Hank jerked his strong hips forth, their bodies touching even closer. Relishing when he knew both cocks were hard, Hank peered down and grinned when he saw Connor’s toned, pert ass jiggling lightly against his abdomen.

Observing his partner struggling, Hank had simply laughed while continuing to push until sheer force had made it easy enough for his dick to ram all the way home one final time. Wanting to at least help Connor out, he loomed over the android, and with a shudder, he helped Connor stroke himself. Over and over, cum poured between their connected bodies while Connor orgasmed, spurt after spurt. The aroused RK800 had shrieked out something, but Hank couldn’t catch it as his fingers gripped Connor’s length with the intent to draw pleasure. Both of them gave out one last throaty moan, and suddenly, it was finally over.

While Connor nearly fell to his knees, Hank’s hand wandered down his naked body from the middle of his back down to his tailbone. Admiring Connor’s shape and form, Hank lightly stroked his fingers along his skin, taking his time to properly visually enjoy his lover. Spinning Connor around, his eyes finally swept down to his still aroused penis. Feeling sensation sparking along his nerve-endings at his touch, Hank couldn’t believe his thoughts. He was entertaining images of making love to Connor repeatedly. Though this was done, Connor’s cries of passion and sorrow filled his mind.

Suddenly, once his heart rate regulated, and once he realized how sweaty his body happened to be, his mind snapped back into focus. Hank pulled his hand away from Connor’s right hip as if his throbbing flesh had burnt him. Guilt rushed through him. Guilt for the thoughts and feelings he was having. Guilt for the pleasure he’d been experiencing.

Connor wasn’t his, and to ask for such a dedication and devotion from his work partner was disgusting of him to do.

Trying to convince himself that he didn’t really want those things with the android was absolutely difficult. To touch and to taste, to feel Connor’s strong, skillful hands on his body had been on his mind for weeks, now. Yet Hank didn’t want those things because that would make him not only the biggest pervert alive, but it would be selfishly robbing Connor of an experience he should’ve been sharing intimately with someone he’d chosen on his own accord.

Forcing himself not to look at Connor while the android carefully re-dressed, Hank balled his hands into fists and held them rigidly at his sides. More than anything, he found the sight and sound of Connor putting his clothes back on sexy and alluring. Damning himself to hell and back, he prayed his erection to subside before Connor noticed it.

Running a hand through his hair, Hank whispered hoarsely, “I…I’m sorry about that, Connor.” Why was his throat so dry and voice husky? It sounded like he’d been screaming himself to death!

Shaking, he grabbed his shorts and shirt, and as he put them on his fevered flesh, he admitted, “I don’t know what came over me, but I think it’s nothin’ that we should worry about happenin’ again.”

Sliding his shirt over his head, Connor pushed his frazzled, frizzy hair back in its orderly fashion before he brokenly cried, “So that was it?” Turning to meet Hank’s scrutinizing gaze, he whined emotionally, “You regret it?”

Jaw falling open widely, Hank squeaked, “Woah! You mean you actually didn’t mind that, Connor?” Shaking the android by the shoulders, Hank drew their faces flush together as he screamed out on a raw note, “You chose _me?_ Is this real??”

“I loved you the most,” was Connor’s unexpected confession, stunning both himself as well as Hank. Nodding firmly, he confirmed, “So yes, I’d like for that to happen again…many times.”

Clutching at his chest like his heart would burst forth from his rib cage and fly out the window, Hank panted in awe, “Y-you mean you…wait…you actually _want_ me??” Slapping a hand against his left ear, then the right, he took to shaking his head, just to make sure nothing had been stuck in his ears and making it so that he heard things that weren’t being said in the first place.

Grinning coyly at him, Connor sighed, “Gee, I was wondering when you’d get a clue about my feelings, Lieutenant.” Winking, he purred out warmly, “Glad it was later rather than never, right?”

Hank’s heart wouldn’t cease thrumming in his chest like an ancient drum. Soaring up to the sky with his elated emotions, he couldn’t remember when he was this happy. It had to have been almost two full decades, at least!

Seeing how speechless he was, Connor rolled his eyes as he snapped, “Nines wanted to tag along with me to make sure you were available to help. Trust me, it took me _hours_ to convince him that I could make it on my own ahh!”

He’d been interrupted shortly when Hank swooped in and planted a firm kiss on his lips. The chaste touching of lips soon ended before either of them could enjoy it, but Hank wasn’t one to mope about that. Hearing how Connor felt was enough to make his spirit thrive for the rest of his life.

Cupping Connor’s face in both hands, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes naturally snapping shut as he deeply and softly stated, “Don’t say anything else; you’ll ruin the moment.”

Surprisingly, Connor only grinned and let them enjoy the steady silence.

**END**


End file.
